Undivided Divinity
by Fruitjuice11795
Summary: The world of minecraft has always been seen as cubes and simple shapes, but the eye of the beholder travels far beyond that of a simple screen, follow the defined tale of friends, and the rise and fall of an empire through Morality, greeg and hate...


Hey guys, don t own any rights to minecraft and all that, review and tell me what you think, but not until after chapter 1 is out

Short Prologue

The rain fell in droves, causing the dark depth of the night to surround us, all but blocking sight from our weary eyes. All around us, the water boomed against the narrow barriers formed by a mix of nature and man, one slip would mean a sheer plummet into untameable sees. My sword hand grew numb from the cold as I stood holding a small glass lamp up against the dark, ushering quietly for my ally to hurry with the repairs. This could have been avoided if not for the itch. That gleam in your eye when diamond is spotted embedded in rock and you will do anything to reach it. This current situation lay under similar circumstances. From inside, the journey seemed relatively simple, a short trip to the family shop in the market would equip me with the means to enter the mine and claim the resources that had lay before me, yet in my haste and greed I thought not to wait until morning but to act now. How foolish I was to rush such a dangerous procedure, little did I know there would be such a foul beast awaiting my arrival and upon sighting me in its deep black, abyss full eyes it began to expand, leaving me time only to leap for the ground below the deafening BOOM that lead to the destruction of the floodgate winch and Redstone works.

And so it was my quest for Diamond lay bail for the time being as I rushed to the nearby Estate of my fellow overseer; L. He had witnessed the ordeal from the sky top lounge of his complex and had begun the preparation for the reconstruction of the floodgate. That just about brings us up to the current problem. The Floodgate bars the tide from cascading into the mine whilst we are in there, and should be shut off at all times, allowing no water to enter. But now, as L and I scramble along the narrow pathways, we realize the depth of the situation

A noise from the rear of the gatehouse causes both of our heads to snap up in panic! The unmistakeable clatter of bone against brick. Fix it! I yelled, diving against the rock wall that the noise came from. AS I peak my head around the corner I sight an arrow flying towards my location, skimming the cloth of my cuirass. The creature snarled and began to run at me, bearing the crooked teeth within its flesh deficient mouth, twisted at the sides in a smile of cruel contemplation. Bone ground against bone as it contorted itself into my field of vision. Creaking it aimed its bow, letting loos a hail of seemingly endless arrows to covet my position. The rain made all movement slow and sluggish my clothes that where once light and soft now hung sodden around me dragging me down towards death as I leapt from the walkway behind the ruined structure that L was bent over. ETC? I said over the noise of the rain L made showed his hands, covered in red stone dust, holding up ten fingers. I sunk lower, trying to formulate a method of attack against such an opponent. Edging closer the field of fire, I edged my head around the dirty cobble wall, sighting my target. It had ceased fire after I slipped from its vision, but would just as easy begin again as soon as its dark eye sockets located me

I sheathed my gleaming blue sword, letting it hang at my side loosely. The slowly reached towards my bow, drawing an arrow from its quiver and knocking it into the notch in the bow string, praying to whatever ancient gods governed this once barren land. My bow pulsed gently with the hum of the enchantments coursing through its oaken veins. In a heartbeat I leapt, pulling back my arrow and releasing the string sending my bird soaring through the water falling and cutting the air with such fierce speed, any connection would mean death. But the elements where not kind and the gods grew restless, summoning a billowing wind to blow through and knock my arrow off course and into a nearby oak, piercing the heavy wooden flesh.

The skeleton snapped its head towards me, firing as many arrows as there was rain to match it. Each one had been sent with an undying intent on killing and with an unholy accuracy Then as quick as a change in the wind, a grey streak shone through the blackness of night, crashing into the bony figure opposite me, pinning the writhing creature to the ground dismembering it, ending its corrupted existence with a snap.

Upon its corpse now sat a striking and elegant Alpha Wolf, clutching at a femur. Its eyes burned with a deep hatred for the enemy it now feasted upon. But as swiftly as it had appeared, it had gone, bounding off into the woodland, no doubt in search of more maniacal beings to destroy L s hand on my shoulder woke me from my dreaming, hastily pointing towards his estate, his words drowned out by the roar of the rain. 


End file.
